Black Coffee and Strawberry Shortcake
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: Haru is trying to feel what Hibari actually feels. OOCness. Fluff. One-shot. It's my first fic, be gentle please...


Alright, my first fanfic ever... I could feel the 'thump thump' thing against my chest, so nerve wrecking... Anyway, since I really loves and ships HibarixHaru couple, I'd really want to try to write one. And here is the result.

Haru want to feel what Hibari actually feels. Fluff. OOCness. One-shot.

DISCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn and their characters belong to Amano Akira. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence.

* * *

Black coffee and strawberry shortcake.

Haru puffed her cheeks. She savours her sweet cake that she's been longing for two months. She hadn't had one since she keep cramming for exams. It's a good thing she knew the owner of the café so she could reserve the cake and the seat early. Her companion today is not her best friend, Kyoko like usual. It is the skylark that even the toughest man in Namimori would quiver upon hearing his name, Hibari Kyoya. Then again, everybody that knows him wonder what in the world would this dangerous delinquent drinking coffee on one table with a girl that solely had her focus on her cake.

The oblivious girl keep munching her cake, devour it till the last cream and then have another serving. Hibari just watch her eating while feeling amused. He's not fond of sweet things, but looking her eating the cake as if inviting his appetite to have a taste.

"You forget about me once you see the cake in front of you…" Hibari smirks as he sees Haru's cheeks reddened.

"I can't help it, it's been a long time since I ate any sweet pastries, you know…" Haru looking sideways towards the mirror.

"…I know…" he answered nonchalantly, making Haru puffed her cheeks.

It's been two years since they going out with each other and more or less, she knew about Hibari's habit and nature. Well, he stills the most dangerous person she ever known so far and she still can't believe herself by the time her confession being accepted that easily by him. Every single one of her friend saying how crazy she was, but she just shrugs it off by saying 'probably her taste just comes towards bad boys', which they instantly labelled her the dumbest girl along with the good luck wishes.

"You know Kyoya-kun, you should give the cake a chance once in a while… drinking black coffee everyday isn't good for your health…" Haru take another bite of her cake.

"hmm… Isn't it the same thing if you keep eating pastries nonstop too…?" Hibari takes a sip from his coffee while Haru stare at him dumbfounded.

Haru really can't retaliate to that. She's been a sweet tooth ever since she was a child and her parents did nothing to stop her at that. Not that she blame anyone since it's became her hard core favourite. Staring at her lover's cup, Haru's head suddenly thought of something to amuse herself.

"Ma.. Kyoya-kun, should we trade with each other…?" Haru happily suggested to Hibari which silence is his only reply. The atmosphere became awkward for Haru making her stumble in her next words, "…I…I meant the coffee and the cake…"

Hibari eyeing Haru for some time, trying to grasp what's really on this eccentric girl's mind which he gave up soon after, "Why the sudden…?"

"I'm just curious, the taste of black coffee since you keep drinking it every day….," Haru answered it with a smile plastered on her face.

"Have you ever drunk this kind of coffee…?"

"Never…!," Haru answered joyfully.

Hibari is eyeing her again, suddenly he imagining something that tickles his guts. Seeing Haru's reaction from tasting the black coffee might be entertaining. "Sure, let's trade…," says Hibari with unnoticeable smirks.

After the trade, Hibari casually eating the sweet pastries, while Haru still hold the cup with both of her hand. Haru never thought that Hibari could actually eat cake because he always decline whenever she ask about it. Now, it's her turn for the deal, since she's the one who suggesting the crazy idea first. Good job, Haru. Good job. Hibari notices Haru's facial changed, but he decided to play dumb about it.

"What's wrong? I thought you said that you wanted to taste the coffee?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Wha—uh, yea… I did, don't i…? haha…" Haru let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on, take a sip… it won't harm you…" Hibari licked his lips that got smeared with cream. Only then Haru notice that Hibari had finished the cake.

"You…finished it…" Haru smiled. It is the first time ever that she sees Hibari eat sweet thing, like cake. Hey, she thought, this is bargaining right. "… I guess I should drink this coffee and finish it…"

Hibari wanted to its okay, but before he could get the words out, Haru is already drinking it till the last drop. After putting the cup down, Haru faces her lap. Hibari let her be for a while; she's like that probably because she didn't use to the coffee yet.

"…"

"…"

"…well?" Hibari asked her.

"…bitter…" Haru answered. Hibari felt a little pity, but then again, this 'trade' idea was hers.

"Surprise, huh…?" says Hibari as he's resting his chin on his hand.

Haru pouted, he knew about it. "You didn't put any sugar…"

"I like the coffee just the way it is…" Hibari said calmly. "… and I like you just the way you are…"

Haru blushed. He is not a person who simply goes saying those kind of words randomly, even if it towards Haru. But when he does say it, it makes Haru's heart beating so fast that she could hear her own heartbeat.

"Kyoya-kun, tell me, do you hate sweet pastries…?" Haru asked out of random.

"I'm not so fond of them, but I can eat them just fine…" Hibari answered her as raise his hand to call out waiter.

"…well, at least you could eat them… but I kind of can't really accept the bitterness of the coffee…" Haru feels really down, she look at the empty cup. It pretty much reminded her of the bitter at the tip of her tongue. As she keep reminisce, two cups of coffee arrives.

"…coffee…?" she asked Hibari as her gaze follows Hibari's hand that take the cup.

"…yea, for you…" Hibari said as took a small bottle at the middle of the table and take 2 cubes of sugar; put them in the coffee. "…here, try this…" Hibari handed the cup to Haru.

"…for me…?" Haru is thinking, did he forget what happened before?

"Try it; it will suit your taste…"

Haru take the cup and raise it towards her lips. She looks at Hibari to plead, but Hibari only gave her an assured nod. Trusted Hibari, she took a sip of the coffee. She surprised, the taste not much of a different, but she can accept it as it got a hint of sweetness between the bitterness of the coffee.

"It's delicious…" Haru smiles as Hibari watches her warmly.

"Good then…" says Hibari as he too drinks his coffee.

Slowly, she feels the warm of the coffee spread through her body, makes her calm and warmer. Just how Hibari's calm and soothing voice had made her feels. Haru understand now, when Hibari said that he likes her just the way she is, she just need to be true to herself and Hibari can accept all of her just fine. She should do the same towards Hibari too, she thought. Haru felt a slight guilt since she's thought Hibari would hate her for liking sweet pastries too much. Not to mention, bring out her crazy 'trade' idea just to see if the skylark could eat the cake got her back.

+The End+

* * *

So, tell me. How was it? Bad? Worst? I can't help but having negative thoughts...(sigh). But hey, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it. I kind of put all my heart into it. I would really loves reading your review, honestly I'm a weak-hearted person, please be gentle...

Thanks for your time for reading it~! See you again desu~!


End file.
